Secret Academy
by emo-foxkitten
Summary: seto finds joey in an alley, i wonder what happens.i suck at summarys!


SetoxJoey 

Secret Academy

Created By: Jordan A. Thorne &( Ashley P. Gerhardt)my friend that doesnt have an account anyway Disclamer: do not own YGO or Angel even if i just used his name he has nothing to do with this story!

Chapter 1 (New Strength)

Seto was in his house fighting with his dad, and this is what they were fighting about.

"Dad I got some bad news."

Dad goes into the kitchen, and then picks up a knife, and he was chopping up lettuce, for salad. Very quickly Seto says, "Dad I'm gay!"

Dad steps away and suddenly drops the knife and only 1 inch away from his toe. He starts stuttering and almost finishes his sentences but repeats all over again. "What the… you just can't … I can't believe, I mean, you don't act …" He was silent for a little while thinking about what he just heard. "You can't be GAY you're my son, I will not allow you in my house, you fag."

Seto angrily said. "Dad you're just going to have to accept that I'm gay, you need to accept my decisions, and how I feel!"

"Pack up your bags, your gayness, and leave."

"Bye dad, I'll make sure you wont see me ever again, at least you'll have one son who's not gay… you wont be to disappointed."

So after packing his bags he walked out the door.

After nighttime came, he saw this abandoned graveyard,

I think I'm going to sit down, I'm getting a headache, and my legs are buckling.

He walked over to the bench, and then suddenly he saw like a misty kind of looking shape. He's so connected to this image that for some odd stupid reason, he trips, and loses the image he was so interested in.

The misty image from earlier was approaching the kneeling figure on the ground. As soon as Seto gets up, the misty figure grabs him and quickly drags him into the dark forest. So of course Seto faints, and bunks his head on a tree. While Seto was unconscious the misty figure loomed over him, and bit him. Seto wakes up in the middle of the night and slowly gets up.

"So you're finally awake."

Seto looks around sees the strange figure, and says, "Who are you?" and after not getting an answer Seto says 

"What did you do to me?" "I have given you new life, you should be thankful." Seto stared blankly at the strange figure "What do you mean?" "I mean that you where reborn in my world." "I still have no idea what you're talking about." "You're a vampire" "oh… WHAT!" "You are as of now a vampire." "Why?"

"Because I made it so." "But why?" "Because I like you, and I now a suffering person when I see one." "It's because I had a fight with my dad." "What was the fight about?"

"I don't have t…" suddenly an overwhelming power to tell the truth came over Seto. "I told him I was gay." "You're gay?" "Yes" "Oh, why didn't you say so?" "Because it was my business." "Now that I'm your master you have to do what I want and tell me what I want." "Why should I?" "Because that's how it works." "Why?" "I don't know." "You never told me your name." "I don't have a name…" "Wait what… why don't you have a name?" "I lost it over the centuries."

There was silence for a moment then…

"Well then what shall I call you?"

"Call me…Angel."

Chapter 2 (2 Years later)

2 years have past, and have found Seto now 16, sitting on a bench, thinking about the past and how he has a new family , new friends , and a new life…

As he thinks about that day, when he told his father he was gay, when he saw Angel for the first time, meeting Angel was a bad thing though, but all that other stuff was great….

"Come, I need help with the feeding tonight." said Angel.

"I'll be there in a moment, two years exactly have passed and I want to cherish this moment." "I said come!" "Ok…" Seto got up from the bench and followed his master. A few hours after the feeding Seto was outside on the bench and this is what he was thinking I want to get out of this place, I mean it's not fun at all and I haven't found a decentguy yet. Maybe I can leave tonight and come back when no one is around, wait; I'll have to wait until tomorrow because it's almost morning. -The next night- Seto is in deep thought about how he is going to escape I think I will sneak out and make sure no one sees me I will be like a shadow

And then I will run like heck to the forest and go to my house to see my little brother to make sure he is doing ok and to make sure that he is still alive. So, Seto went to the balcony and jumped of, and landed 

On the ground. He put his back to the wall and pushed up against it and started to slide 

along the wall. As soon as he got to the forest part of the Academy he tried to see if he could sense anyone coming and to his is luck there was no one coming so he made a mad 

dash for the forest. At his old house, Seto tried to get too a window so that he could see what was inside. He found one and to his luck his Brother was in that room. 


End file.
